fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Trivia
This is the trivia facts of the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! crossover series. Manga Anime Studio Trivia: * The studio Gonzo is very popular for its unique progressive style, using also detailed backgrounds, with uneven animation and large amounts of CG, as well as a preference for such adventure stories, and having created also numerous and popular animes since September 11, 1992, by the former staff members from the studio Gainax (known for the Neon Genesis Evangelion series). The first anime is Blue Submarine No. 6 in 1998. After several successful series like Last Exile or Gankutsuou, Gonzo tries the first animated film in 2006 with Origin: Spirits of the Past (Gin'iro no Kami no Agito) which will be followed by Brave Story in the same year. However in 2007, the anime studio had a financial problem, it is forced to reduce its production series. In January 4, 2017, Akiba's Trip has been adapted in anime for celebrate its 25th anniversary. Story and Themes Trivia: * The Japanese Mythology as a theme is related of the creation of the world like Izanami and Izanagi. Some scenes, names, magical items, locations are related of the Japanese mythology. * The Japanese Folklore is linked of youkais and surnatural beings (mainly with the Onmyouji and the Shikigami), and it was often used into manga and animes. * The Japanese Gods as a main motif where the Cures wearing their names based of gods from Japanese mythology. * The Reincarnation is the rebirth of a soul in a new body, it was used as a main theme with some characters like the Cures and some main characters. * The Youkai are the surnatural creatures who appears often into manga animes. * The Nekketsu genre is appears only into the shounen mangas. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is the first series to used the Nekketsu as a major theme. * The Onmyoujis are appeared in Japanese folklore (mainly Abe no Seimei), it is often used into shounen manga, but not into the magical girl genre as the Pretty Cure series. It is main motif theme into Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! who is related with the Onmyoujis as new type of Pretty Cure (Onmyouji-Pretty Cure). * The Shikigamis are the spirits where they are controled by the Onmyoujis in Japanese folklore who are also the main theme with the Onmyoujis, it was used as main mascots in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! (Shikigami-Fairy). Character Trivia: The Gonzo☆Precures' main talents: *Juliet is very good at swordsmanship but not very good at cooking and sewing. *Rosette's talent is hunting and purified demons and evil spirits, and even driving a car. *Meg is very good in shooting game and get caught repeatedly. *Esther practiced in the Christian religion and excellent in vampire hunting. *Moka practicing the taekwondo and be skilled in martial arts. *Oboro can playing in flute and good in ninjutsu. *Dita is very good in cooking. (in the second movie and in OVA Series) The Gonzo☆Precures' features: * Juliet is an Hanyou (her current reincarnation) and also the princess from Neo-Verona. * Rosette is a Demi-Goddess (her current reincarnation) and a Christian nun from Order of Magdalene. * Meg is a bounty hunter from New York. * Esther is a Christian nun and the princess/queen of Albion. * Moka is a Shinso Vampire from Youkai Academy. * Oboro is a Kiyohime (her current reincarnation) and also the leader of the Iga clan. * Dita is the Mejerian and an Youko from the planet Mejere (her current reincarnation). (in the movie and in OVA Series) The Gonzo☆Precures' fairy tales: * If Juliet represents a fairy tail, she will be "Romeo and Juliet". * If Rosette represents a fairy tail, she will be "The Swan Lake". * If Meg represents a fairy tail, she will be "The Little Women". * If Esther represents a fairy tail, she will be "The Snow Queen". * If Moka represents a fairy tail, she will be "Sleeping Beauty". * If Oboro represents a fairy tail, she will be "Kaguya-hime". * If Dita represents a fairy tail, she will be "The Wolf and the Fox". (in the movie and in OVA series) The Gonzo☆Precures' crossover characters: * Juliet is the character from "Romeo X Juliet". * Rosette is the character from "Chrno Crusade". * Meg is the character from "Burst Angel". * Esther is the character from "Trinity Blood". * Moka is the character from "Rosario + Vampire". * Oboro is the character from "Basilisk". * Dita is the character from "Vandread". (in the movie and in OVA series) The Gonzo☆Precures' sport: * Juliet's sport is Fencing. * Rosette's sport is Baseball. * Meg's sport is Equestrianism. * Esther's sport is Golf. * Moka's sport is Taekwondo. * Oboro's sport is Kyudo. * Dita's sport is Cheerleading. (in the movie and in OVA Series) The Gonzo☆Precures' animal symbol and nicknames: * If Juliet is an animal, she will be a Wolf and she's known also as the "Hungry Wolf of Capulet". * If Rosette is an animal, she will be a Swan and she's known also as the "White Swan of Magdalene". * If Meg is an animal, she will be a Lion and she's known also as the "Lion Knight of Bailan". * If Esther is an animal, she will be a Polar Bear and she's known also as the "Polar Bear of Albion". * If Moka is an animal, she will be a Bat. and she's known also as the "Bat of Shuzen". * If Oboro is an animal, she will be a Snake. and she's known also as the "Black Snake of Iga". * If Dita is an animal, she will be a Fox and she's known also as the "Fox Spirit of Mejere". (in the second movie in OVA Series) The Gonzo☆Precures' Incarnations: * Juliet is represented by the goddess Amaterasu and the Sun. * Rosette is represented by the god Tsukiyomi and the Moon. * Meg is represented by the god Susanoo and the Sky. * Esther is represented by the goddess Sakuya and the Land. * Moka is represented by the goddess Izanami and the Death. * Oboro is represented by the goddess Otohime and the Sea. * Dita is represented by the white fox Kuzunoha and the Life. (in the second movie in OVA Series) The Mascots / Familiars: Five of the Shikigami-Fairies are based on the Five Elements and the Holy Beasts from the Chinese Mythology (such as Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko, Genbu and Kirin), and five others are based on the Japanese Mythology and the Japanese Folklore (Fujin, Inaba, Raijin, Gyuki and Yatagarasu). The Mascots / Familiars Beasts: * Hermione / Suzaku is based on the Vermilion Bird of the South. * Azmaria / Seiryu is based on the Azure Dragon of the East. * Jo / Kirin is based on the Yellow Kirin of the Center. * Ion / Byakko is based on the White Tiger of the West. * Kurumu / Genbu is based on the Black Tortoise of the North. The Mascots / Familiars Season Incarnations: * Hermione / Suzaku represents the summer. * Azmaria / Seiryu represents the spring. * Jo / Kirin represents the four seasons. * Ion / Byakko represents the autumn. * Kurumu / Genbu represents the winter. The Mascots / Familiars Positive Emotions: * Hermione / Suzaku represents the love. * Azmaria / Seiryu represents the determination. * Jo / Kirin represents the trust. * Ion / Byakko represents the bravery. * Kurumu / Genbu represents the gentleness. The Mascots / Familiars Negative Emotions: * Hermione / Suzaku represents the hatred. * Azmaria / Seiryu represents the anger. * Jo / Kirin represents the anxiety. * Ion / Byakko represents the fear. * Kurumu / Genbu represents the grief. The Mascots / Familiars Elements: * Hermione / Suzaku's element is fire. * Azmaria / Seiryu's element is wood. * Jo / Kirin's element is earth. * Ion / Byakko's element is metal. * Kurumu / Genbu's element is water. The Mascots / Familiars Abilities: * Hermione / Suzaku's ability is the strength. * Azmaria / Seiryu's ability is the accuracy. * Jo / Kirin's ability is the defense. * Ion / Byakko's ability is the speed. * Kurumu / Genbu's ability is the dodge. The Mascots / Familiars Features: * Hermione / Suzaku is a noblewoman and a kunoichi (female ninja). * Azmaria / Seiryu is an Apostle and a samurai. * Jo / Kirin is a bounty hunter and a cow-girl. * Ion / Byakko is a Methuselah and a knight. * Kurumu / Genbu is a Succubus and an alchemist. Item Trivia: * The Divine Talisman makes reference with an O-fuda from a Shinto temple. In Japanese folklore and manga anime, the O-fuda is a piece of paper on which is inscribed a sacred or magic incantation, or symbols, inscribed either by a priest, a magician or a miko. The O-fuda serves as a protection, even a weapon, against creatures animated by evil intentions such as demons or oni. * The Daikoujin Omamori is an amulet covering is usually made of brocaded silk and encloses papers with prayers written on them which are supposed to bring good luck to the bearer on particular occasions.The name mamori (守り) means "Protection", with an omamori being the sonkeigo (honorific) form of the word, "To protect". * The Magatama Jewel existed also in real life and in Japanese Mythology, it was one of the Imperial Regalia of Japan. It is also known as a magical fertility necklace adorned with jewels worn by Amaterasu. * The Yata Mirror existed also in real life and in Japanese Mythology, it was one of the Imperial Regalia of Japan. It symbolizes wisdom and the ability to understand, it is also used by Tsukiyomi. * The Kusanagi Sword existed also in real life and in Japanese Mythology, it was one of the Imperial Regalia of Japan. It represents the virtue of valor and used by Susanoo after defeated Orochi to save Kushinada-hime. * The Amenonuhoko existed also in real life and in Japanese Mythology, it was a naginata used by Izanagi during the creation of the Japan. * The Inari existed also in real life and in Japanese Mythology, Inari is a Japanese deity who is often represented by a fox. Divinity protects prostitutes and firefighters, Inari is also revered for his fertility, for the birth and the announcement of certain dangers. However, Inari is also feared by men, for he can bewitch them and even possess them by taking the appearance of Buddhist monks or attractive young women. Location Trivia: * The Izumo Village is fictive into Gonzo☆Precure!, but this name refers to the Izumo province, where the god Susanoo had to face Orochi to save Kushinada. * The Sengoku Nursery School is fictive into Gonzo☆Precure!, but this name refers to the Sengoku Era, where a time of social turbulence, political intrigues, and almost constant military conflicts from the mid-fifteenth to the end of the sixteenth century in Japan. * The Meiji Elementary School is fictive into Gonzo☆Precure!, but this name refers to the Meiji Era, this period symbolizes the end of the policy of voluntary isolation called sakoku and the beginning of a policy of modernization of Japan between 1868 and 1912. * The Edo Middle School is fictive into Gonzo☆Precure!, but this name refers to the Edo Era, or known as the Tokugawa period, is the traditional subdivision of Japan's history which began around 1600 with the seizure of Tokugawa Ieyasu at the Battle of Sekigahara and ended around 1868. * The Heian High School is fictive into Gonzo☆Precure!, but this name refers to the Heian Era, this period begins in 794 and ends in 1185 with the beginning of the Kamakura period. Heian means "peace" in Japanese is considered the climax of the Japanese imperial court and is celebrated for its culture of arts including poetry and literature. * The Nara University School is fictive into Gonzo☆Precure!, but this name refers to the Nara Era, between 710 and 794. This period begins with the installation of the capital by the Empress Genmei in Heijō-kyō. * The Capulet Ramen Shop is fictive into Gonzo☆Precure!, but this name refers to the Capulet clan. * The Montague Okonomiyaki Shop is fictive into Gonzo☆Precure!, but this name refers to the Montague clan. * The Kouga Bakehouse is fictive into Gonzo☆Precure!, but this name refers to the Kouga clan. It is the equivalent of the Montgaue Okonomiyaki Shop. * The Iga Pastryhouse is fictive into Gonzo☆Precure!, but this name refers to the Iga clan. It is the equivalent of the Capulet Ramen Shop. Difference Between Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and the Precure Series * Unlike the majority of the Precure seasons who is childrish with a lighter theme and a non-realistic violence who aimed for younger children, Gonzo☆Precure! have a darker and mature theme such as realistic violence with blood showed and death who aimed for teens and adults. * Gonzo☆Precure! is more sad and dramatic than the Precure seasons, like when Juliet, the main heroine had lost her mother who died tragically and later orphaned after the death of her father killed during the series. * There was Fanservice and Ecchi genre in this crossover series, unlike the Precure seasons have not them. * Unlike the Precure season have a Shoujo genre, Gonzo☆Precure! have a Shounen/Nekketsu genre. * This crossover series have Story Arcs/Sagas unlike the Precure seasons. Deceased Seiyuu Trivia: * Rosette Christopher's Seiyuu, Tomoko Kawakami passed away on June 9, 2011 at 41 years old from ovarian cancer. She's known for voiced Misuzu Kamio from Air, Soifon from Bleach, Rosette Christopher from Chrno Crusade and Hikaru Shindou from Hikaro no Go. * Rousai Azuki's Seiyuu, Takeshi Aono died from post-operative multiple cerebral infarctions in April 9, 2012, at 75 years old. He's known as Rousai Azuki from Basilisk, Nurarihyon from GeGeGe no Kitaro. * Nenki Mino's Seiyuu, Kenji Utsumi died at 75 years old from peritoneal cancer on June 13, 2013. * Cordelia's Seiyuu, Miyu Matsuki died on October 27, 2015 at 38 years old from lymphoma caused by Chronic active EBV infection. She's known for voiced Cordelia from Romeo x Juliet, Anna Nishikinomiya from Shimoneta, Lailah from Tales of Zestiria, and Choppy from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. English Dub Trivia: Some English voice actors have voiced some characters from the animes of Gonzo in English dub. The English Voice Actors in Gonzo☆Precure!'' '' * Brina Palencia had voiced as Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet from "Romeo X Juliet" and Kurumu Kurono from "Rosario + Vampire". * Hilary Haag had voiced as Rosette Christopher from "Chrno Crusade" and Seth Nightroad from "Trinity Blood". * Jamie Marchi had voiced as Meg from "Burst Angel", Ophelia from "Romeo X Juliet" and young Ogen Iga from "Basilisk". * Colleen Clinkenbeard had voiced as Esther Blanchett from "Trinity Blood", Moka Akashiya from "Rosario + Vampire", Cordelia from "Romeo X Juliet", Maria from "Burst Angel" and Hotarubi from "Basilisk" * Carrie Savage had voiced as Hermione De Borromeo from Romeo X Juliet", young Caterina Sforza and Astharoshe Asran from "Trinity Blood". * Monica Rial had voiced as Jo from "Burst Angel", Fiore/Florette Harvenheit from "Chrno Crusade", Yukari Sendo from "Rosario + Vampire" and Okoi from "Basilisk". * Troy Baker had voiced Abel Nightroad from "Trinity Blood" and Gennosuke Kouga from "Basilisk". * Greg Ayres had voiced as Chrno from "Chrno Crusade" and Kyohei Tachibana from "Burst Angel". * Clarine Harp had voiced as Sei from "Burst Angel" and Mary Spencer from "Trinity Blood". * Mike McFarland had voiced as Tybalt from "Romeo X Juliet", Leo Jinno from "Burst Angel" and Cain Nightroad from "Trinity Blood". * R Bruce Elliott had voiced as Conrad from "Romeo X Juliet" and Rousai Azuki from "Basilisk". * Eric Vale had voiced as Francisco from "Romeo X Juliet" and Jubei Jimushi from "Basilisk". * Leah Clark had voiced as Regan from "Romeo X Juliet" and Ruby Tojo from "Rosario + Vampire". List of Japanese and English Voice Actors: Cures Mascots Allies Villains Secondary Characters Movie-only Characters List of French Voice Actors: Cures Mascots Allies Villains Secondary Characters Movie-only Characters French Traduction in Gonzo☆Precure! Episodes Items: Terminology: Locations: Title and Nicknames: Cure Attacks: Mascot Attacks: Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Trivia Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins